Ashes on the Ground
by ardent avarice
Summary: All the time in the world couldn't have prepared her for the new, enigmatic resident who ran away from the ghosts of her past and the storm brewing in the heart of the city. AU


01.

Anna Summers always wakes up at six in the morning. It still comes as a surprise to her at how she managed to program her body to wake up at such an early hour seeing as she's not exactly a morning person. Perhaps it had something to do with the countless alarms set apart by a five-minute mark blaring through the quiet morning or the weight of having to provide for herself and her little brother.

Before losing their parents to an unfortunate car accident, Anna's been known to be free-spirited and spontaneous. She was someone who you'd see in parties or concerts. Someone who couldn't stay at home even if they were sick or grounded. Then she had to suddenly grow up and be the adult. A new mindset to be responsible and proper—in her own way—was born from her consciousness.

"Olaf," she softly called out to her younger brother. Anna quietly made her way across the room and gently brushed the tousled hair away from the boy's face. "It's time for school, buddy."

His response was to squint his eyes and groan something inaudible that Anna always finds adorable.

"Come on little guy, you're gonna miss the bus if you stay longer in bed."

Olaf only hugged his pillow closer to his chest and buried his face into it, refusing to get ready.

_Two can play at this game,_ she thought.

"Oh it's a shame. Guess I just have to eat aaaall of the pancakes I made for breakfast."

Without warning, Olaf sprung up with a frown on his face, already accusing his sister of betrayal.

"You can't!" he pouted.

Anna chuckled, "That's right kiddo. If you don't hurry up, there will be none left for you."

Olaf hurriedly fixed his blanket and pillow. "Okay, I'm going. So please don't eat all the pancakes."

* * *

After looking out for and sending Olaf to school, it was time to attend to herself. She isn't a high maintenance type of person. Where other girls spend endless hours doing their hair and make up, Anna pretty much settled for braided pigtails—or a low bun if she's running late—and face powder. The same thing was applied to clothing. Her wardrobe's filled with shirts, jeans, and just a handful of dresses. Those were her essentials. If she'd learned anything from her teenage years, it was that she wasted a lot of time on trivial things and promised to never do it again.

Her alarm started buzzing just as she was about to finish her work on her auburn hair. Tying the last strands to a neat braid, the redhead smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

"Good morning! Welcome to The Commune how may I—oh it's just you Kristoff. You're late."

The Commune as she called it, was their family's legacy which her parents used to run back in the day. It was a bookstore filled with wooden shelves housing an impressive and extensive collection of various titles. The wooden floorboard contrasting well with the warm, golden-hue painted walls and glass windows big enough to give customers a view that surely would make anyone stop to do a double take. The space was designed to feel like coming home so the old traditional shop sandwiched between modern contemporary spaces proved to be more beneficial than disadvantageous.

"What do you mean just me, Manager?" The blond young man teased, ultimately ignoring the fact that he was late. He's a bookstore clerk. An old-friend-looking-for-a-job-turned-employee Anna had hired to help her keep the business up and running. Over the course of time, more than being a reliable worker, Kristoff became one of the redhead's best friends. "Do you need help with those?"

Kristoff immediately rushed to the redhead's aid who was having trouble with the hardbounds.

"This is the real reason why I hired you Bjorgman. It's cause you're tall and muscular and really good at carrying stuff," Anna teased back.

"And here I thought it's because I'm pretty." Kristoff placed the last heavy book on the top row before batting his eyelashes.

Anna snorted, "Pretty ugly. Now put on your apron and tag."

"Hey!" Kristoff did as he was told before joining Anna at the counter. "By the way, I might not come to work tomorrow."

Anna raised a brow, giving him a look that urged him to continue.

"There's something wrong with Sven." Anna's eyes immediately went wide. "It's not that serious—I hope. He's at the vet right now. He's been refusing to exercise and he eats less than normal."

"Poor boy. I hope he doesn't take too long to recover." Anna hoped, a look of genuine worry plastered on her freckled face. "Is that why you're late today?"

Kristoff nodded.

"Alright. This won't affect your pay, don't worry," Anna assured him.

Kristoff was ready to argue when the redhead shook her head. The topic wasn't open for further discussion and he took that as a conversation ender.

"Thank you," he meekly managed to say.

"Well, that's enough of that. Oaken's boxes are at the back. Can you put them on display?"

"The delivery of the new titles was today?"

"Yup. So expect a ton of people grabbing a copy."

On most days, The Commune was relatively easy to manage with just a few dozen coming in every now and then. But whenever there's a new title released, the quaint space of the store is immediately flooded and packed with people. Now manning the counter, replenishing the copies and attending to other customers' needs seem to be a lot of work for just two people. In some workplaces, taking a break meant someone had to cover for the other to keep the business running. But for Anna and Kristoff, working together simultaneously also meant taking breaks at the same time, especially on busy days.

"That was a nightmare," Kristoff sat down to catch a breath.

"Not for our sales," Anna positively chimed in. "but I'm thinking of hiring a third personnel to help us. Lately, it's becoming difficult to manage the store."

"Yes finally! I was about to suggest that. But seriously though," Kristoff stared at the book in his hand that had been selling like ice pops at the beach on a hot, summer day. "this is what people have been going crazy over? A cookbook?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "It's not just a cookbook, Kristoff. It's Hans Westergaard's Cookbook Volume IV." The way she said it was so dreamy that Kristoff almost hurled.

"I'm guessing you're also a fan."

"Who isn't?" Anna responded excitedly. "Anyway, it's a privilege that we get to distribute his work for the first time. I've been wanting a copy and now my collection's up to date!"

"Uh-huh, sure? Who is this Hans anyway?" Kristoff was eyeing the man on the cover dressed in a complete uniform with double breasted jacket and a toque.

"He's an up and coming, young pastry chef who's celebrated for his desserts and baked goods. Their family runs Westergaard Pâtisserie, a pastry shop empire stretched across the globe. He's believed to be opening up his own store right here! In our city!"

"Riiiight. So he's gone solo?"

"Technically it's going to be a subsidiary company."

"I don't trust this guy's recipes," Kristoff said, skimming and scanning the ingredients of one particular food.

Anna just laughed, "They're difficult for anyone who's just starting. Believe me I tried and failed."

"And it's marketed to the masses? I don't like this guy and his ridiculous sideburns," he concluded, closing the book ultimately.

"Hey you hardly know the guy. Don't talk about him like that."

"Welp, it's not like I'm a fan of that sweet stuff. Anyway, let's get back to work?"

"Mm. I'll start working on the printouts for a job opening."

"Does that mean I get to have a junior?" Kristoff gushed over the thought of having to order someone around.

"Don't push your luck. I'm the manager," Anna smiled wickedly. "I get to manage you both."

* * *

"It's been a week, and all we're getting are either unqualified jerks who vanish without notice or lazy pricks sleeping on the job." Anna let out an exasperated sigh.

Though sales were skyrocketing and business was booming, she couldn't hide the fact that she's closing in on what people call a burnout. Having to manage the store and the incompetent bums who think they could just waltz in and out of her shop was taking its toll on her physically and mentally. Not to mention being called to school due to the recent ruckus her brother caused where he hit a classmate. When the redhead talked to him, Olaf opened up about being bullied and how his retaliation was a way to say he's had enough. They had a long and serious talk; at the end of the day, Anna was able to convince her brother that violence isn't the answer and if something like that were to happen again, she told him to report it to her or the teachers. Deep inside though, she was guiltily proud of her brother for standing up for himself and punching the little imp in the face where he deserved it the most.

"Don't worry the right person will turn up anytime soon. If you want, I can handle the application process." Kristoff offered.

"It's okay. I got this. Besides, you've already got a lot on your plate. How's Sven doing by the way?"

"Better than ever and fully recovered."

"That's great news," Anna turned the store's signage to 'Open' and went back to her station. "I wish you could bring him here again."

"Sure. I can bring him tomorrow," Kristoff offered.

The redhead's teal eyes sparkled, "You will?"

"I will," he promised.

Just then, the door's bell chimed signaling their first customer for the day.

"Welp, I better get back to restocking the shelves." Kristoff left Anna and headed back to his post.

The redhead sighed. It was going to be another long day, she thought.

"Welcome to The Commune! How may I—" Anna stopped short from her greeting. The customer was a beautiful woman in her early twenties—probably even the same age as her—with french-braided pastel hair draped over one shoulder and alabaster skin peeking out from the undone buttons of her dress shirt. What distracted her the most were her striking blue eyes which seemed to pierce through her.

Anna cleared her throat and averted her gaze to keep herself from staring.

"How may I help you?" she quickly recovered.

"I'm here for the job opening?" Anna wasn't entirely sure if the woman was asking or she was just lost.

"Oh, right. Yes the position is still available."

The woman's face lit up as she smiled, "I'm here to apply."

She handed the redhead a folder containing what seemed to be her application form and credentials.

"Okay, follow me." Anna both led them to the break room where they could have their privacy. Soon enough after taking both their seats, she reviewed the pages and nearly fell off her chair.

What's worse than having to interview a bunch of entitled youngsters who're full of themselves and their superficial accomplishments? Elsa Winters—a twenty-four year old with no educational background and work experience. Basically everything in her file just contained her name as an identity.

Anna drew in a breath. It was becoming tiresome being patient, especially when people always tend to waste her time. "So, it says here you didn't go to...school?"

"I was home-schooled. I wasn't sure whether I can put it into paper seeing as I didn't enrol at a proper institution." she explained, eyes darting back and forth to the paper and the redhead.

_Fair enough, _Anna thought.

"As for work experience...none at all?" Anna was suspicious of this. How could a twenty-four year old woman survive without a job? And at the same time maintain a pretty face and wear decent clothes?

"I...My parents have been supporting me all this time. They're...sending me monthly allowance and I just thought," she licked her lips as if that would help her with getting the words out. "that it would be best to start earning for myself."

Anna wasn't an excellent judge of character, but she could tell the woman was being honest. Feeling as though she was somehow relating to Elsa on the subject of independence, she thought about giving her a chance.

"When can you start?" Anna asked her to which the blonde's eyes went wide.

"You mean...?"

Anna just nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Summers I—"

The redhead laughed. "Please, just call me Anna. We're practically in the same age bracket. I mean you're older than me by a year. I—Oh sorry that was rude. I didn't mean—what I meant was—"

Elsa chuckled at this.

"I don't think it's proper to call my boss by her first name," Elsa apologetically smiled then offered, "can I call you Manager instead?"

* * *

"She's doing pretty good don't you think?" Kristoff said, observing how Elsa was efficiently sorting out the books piled up in a certain section.

Anna's teal eyes drifted to the new employee. It had been exactly three days since Elsa started working at The Commune. During her first day, Anna had briefed her on the work schedule, the rotational breaks and the work itself.

Elsa was a fast learner. She religiously alphabetizes the books and meticulously places them on the shelves. When she's not working with books, she's proactively helping customers look for titles while giving recommendations that matched the readers' taste when needed. It wasn't because the job demanded it; as someone who worked in a bookstore long enough, Anna knew that knowledge about books and passion for reading can't be faked.

The redhead beamed, "Good? She's doing great. Dare I say, she's read more books than you?"

Kristoff scoffed and brushed the topic away, "Anyway, it still surprises me how we know so little of her. Like where she lives, what food she likes, what books she loves or movies she watches."

"Okay, you sound like a stalker right now. And it's only been three days. People don't open up in an instant," Anna commented, giving the customer her change before saying thanks.

"It's not like I asked her about her backstory, Anna. Those things I mentioned are conversation starters."

Kristoff was right. Normally, people who want to introduce themselves often offer answers to trivial questions.

"Maybe she thinks you're creepy?"

"Hey!"

"Manager," Elsa was suddenly in front of them and Kristoff nearly jumped back in shock.

"Elsa!" Anna squeaked, surprised at her sudden presence. "Didn't see you there."

"I just finished restocking the shelves. I'm taking my break now."

"Alright. Good job, Elsa."

The redhead briefly wondered why the new employee was still standing there. She then noticed how she approached Kristoff who was pretending like he wasn't paying any attention to them.

"My favorite food's pickled herring and I absolutely adore breakfast pastries. Lord of the Flies and 1984 are the books I like most. I tend to gravitate toward the crime and thriller genre for movies. As for where I live...I'm afraid I cannot disclose that kind of information to you yet, Mr. Bjorgman." Elsa tapped Kristoff's shoulder twice before disappearing from their sights.

Anna burst out laughing and the blond clerk could only scratch his nape out of embarrassment.


End file.
